Traumas/Diseases
'Traumas' Traumas cause pain and can make some equipment unusable *''A Survivor Means To Have Injuries, Yet Live!'' 'Diseases' Legend: Exh - Exhaustion, Hun - Hunger, Thi - Thirst, Rad - Radiation, Poi - Poisoning, Intox - Intoxication, Fat - Fatigue 'Radiation Sickness' Edit effect of radiation injury persists. I think I'm gonna be a goner Tips: *buy Medicine kit(500 caps) and use Alphacelon *sleep at a nearby Survivor's base for a couple of months until you heal(Magnitogorsk is the 1st such base, look at the map). *eat Mushrooms with eyes and die of boredom :) 'Intoxication' Edit have headache,nausea and diarrhea. I must take a lot of medicines or drunk dirty water Tips: *don't eat too many rotten vegetables *use more mushrooms and less medicine *eat pickles and pickled tomatoes to decrease intoxication Lunar Disease have a insomnia, and it's getting worse. special effect: Supposed inability to rest (I never had a problem with sleeping when I could with Lunar Disease. It could be because of the latest update) Desert Fever feel cold and hot at same time. My muscles are paralysed Cause: Sandstorm special event: Weather, you must take this infection if you doesn't have any mode to protect youg no armors, no vehicle (cars). a simple Respiratory Mask will protect you from take this disease(20% of protection, same with respirator) Effect: cause paralysis from muscles, making sometimes don't move in the map. Blood-Poisoning feel faint. It seems like my bandage wasn't sterile Time of heal: 10 days Parasite Worm ''' are some (name of worm) eggs in my stool. Damn it. '''Intestinal Ulcer are some blood in my stools. It seems like the situation is getting worse.(Did you expect it?) Black scabies The skin between my legs were itching during several days. I didn't pay attention to it, but today I found out some black and very painful maculas. I fear I must pull off my trousers for some time... Sleepy Sickness I fell sleepy and tired. Something is wrong with me... The best thing to do is survive as long as u can without healing it and use Lidacid-34 to finish disease. (Taking it at medicine level 9 completely cures it) Making pasta forcemeat in advance and sleeping with fire, sleeping bag, and shelter seem to help as long as movements remain minimal. I am healed 77% with 4 days left current exhaustion +69 fatigue +57 After healing with Lidiacid it showed that I would be completely healed in 7 days. Any movement appears to injure health. Prevention: The best way to avoid this is to make a camp, build a lean-to (Hut of Branches) shelter from wood, build a fire and sleep that way. I do this every time I rest (never go past 200 fatigue regularly) and have never gotten this sickness. 686 in game days, 114,067 km traveled. 'Blindness' It happened suddenly, without any reasons...My eye began to ache and then it became blind. It's much harder now to fight and search. I hope it's temporarily.